Spitfire
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Spitfire (VU). ---- |weight = 60000 lbs |alignment = Good |affiliation = ASWS |likes = *Magnets *Flying *''Drakojet *''Getting stuck '' *Trapping Wall-Z |dislikes = *Being caught in her own traps *Being mocked |skills = Firepower |eye = Black }}'' Spitfire''' is a robot transformer made by ASWS, the same company that made Drakojet and Vohantex.'' Background History Spitfire was created after the creation of Drakojet. Where ASWS took the same A.I template seen in Vohantex and built another transformer body for the new A.I. Upon activation, she was confused as she saw many guns pointing towards her. She quickly fled the facility under fire where she was later confronted by Vohantex. Vohantex knew she would act the way she does, as he experienced this first hand when he was first created. He manages to calm her down, she returned to the facility where she was greeted by Tobison Alkno who was going to be her commanding officer, as well as her drill instructor. She also was quickly enrolled into ASWS's military robot squad program the [[Sonic Counter Division|'S.C.D']]. Appearance Robot Form Her robot mode has a quadrupedal design. Her head appears to have a mane, although this mane is made of metal as opposed to actual fabric. Her eyes have a visor like design due to her vehicle form's windows being where her eyes are located. She also has a tail she can quickly alter into a shape of a claw to pick up objects or turn into a saw for offensive capabilities. Her legs also have some Z lines while having three individually articulated claws on each end. She also has a grey, orange and green color scheme. She sometimes wear the MAG-7 Combat Claws, a set of boots that VOTE-X made for her. Made of Titanium and rubber, the Combat Claw give her hooves increased protection and gives her the ability to utilize magnetic repulsors in place of her Sonic Pulsers. Unlike Drakojet's EB-1 Exploration Boots, the Combat Claws does not prevent her from transforming. Vehicle Form Her vehicle mode is a helicopter with a coaxial rotor. Where small wings can be seen under her what appears to be air intakes but in reality, it's just for show as her rotors are powered by two powerful electric motors. She also seems to have a tail rotor which is usually redundant due to her coaxial rotors but she uses it instead as a backup stabilizer as well as using it to rotate faster. Personality Despite the fact that she is military by nature, she has brought herself to not resort to violence unless necessary. She also cares for other robots who are in danger. So much so she would just abandon her mission just to save a robot from danger even if she gets injured in the process. She is a kind robot at heart and but at the same time have some anger management issues. She also seems to have developed a love of creating traps, much like another bot. For moral reasons she only traps robots, either with adhesives or magnets. Mostly the latter due to the fact another robot already does the former. For whatever reason, her most frequent target is Wall-Z, which Spitfire finds it fun and challenging to try and trap him due to his speed and ability to fly equally as fast, as well as tinkering with new traps to accomplish that goal. As a result of that, however, an unintentional side effect is that she doesn't seem to mind getting stuck in place. Regardless if she is stuck in adhesives or on a magnet. While she has her limits, she sometimes finds it fun to get herself stuck as she sometimes challenges herself as well as testing her own traps. Weapons While she does have a number of weapons at her disposal, she rarely uses them because of her non-lethal preference: *''Twin 20mm Cannons'' *''Two Rocket pods with 14 rockets each'' *''Two (albeit very, very short) 155mm Cannon'' * Sonic Pulsers, one on each front leg. *''Tail saw'' Sonic Pulsers While her other three weapons are somewhat conventional, her '''Sonic Pulsers' is the most powerful weapon at her disposal. It allows her to shoot a wave of pure energy in a single direction, capable of sending a AUV40 Ptakojester aircraft flying up in flames. She can also shoot one on the ground below her to cover a wide area, although this may damage her front legs, which is where the weapon is deployed from. All of this comes at the cost of it consuming energy like nobody's business, roughly 35% of her total energy reserves per blast. Because of this destructive power and energy consumption, she refrains from using it unless absolutely needed.'' Also to mention, if she gets stuck in a sticky puddle (either made by Vohantex or Spitfire herself), she can use the Sonic Pulsers to escape, albeit in a very painful manner. Though this method will not always work Combat Mode Traps Magnets In the AU, she has made numerous traps during her spare time. Despite adhesives being ready, she uses magnets for most of her traps. Ranging from floor magnets to magnets suspended from a drone, she has trapped countless robots with magnets. None more common than Wall-Z the green blur of the AU. Her magnets are strong enough to quickly stop Wall-Z in his tracks where he wouldn't be able to lift his treads off the magnet. That is where he resorts to his ability to fly in an attempt to free himself which is enough to overpower most magnet. Though more often than not the magnets Spitfire uses are so strong the magnets sometimes physically bend despite Wall-Z's efforts (while only being a few inches off the magnet). Sky Web She also developed a sky-web trap that consists of four drops suspending an adhesive like web high in the sky to trap those who can fly. This includes Drakojet, Hyperion and Wall-Z. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Vote-X is Spitfire's personal mechanic and checks on her once every few days as well as fixing up and damage or injury she gets during her time inside and outside the base. Though from time to time she wouldn't even show up much to Vote-X's frustration. Aside from that, she is somewhat friends but yet to know each other better. Vohantex The robot that manages to save her from being deactivated by ASWS. She treats him very kindly and is close friends with him. Though on occasion she steals his adhesive rounds for herself to use which Vohantex is never happy about. She also has sometimes trapped Vohantex with her magnet traps, though at the same time she gets trapped by his adhesive rounds in the process. Drakojet Drakojet is Spitfire's squad leader of the S.C.D and didn't treat her well. Over time Drakojet became less harsh towards her and the two became friends. From time to time she has targeted him with her traps, though rarely if ever he gets caught due to him rarely leaving the base. '''''also he is Spitfire's love intrest Reece The two don't really see each other much, though she is trusted enough by him as she sometimes helps him get back the Master Emerald back if it was ever stolen. Wall-Z Her most frequent target as well as the most challenging, despite the amount of hate she gets from him from the constant number of magnet traps, they are still friends albeit on rather unfriendly terms. They still hang out from time to time when Spitfire isn't attempting to trap him. Trivia General Information *''Spitfire is Votex-Abrams's first female robot character.'' **''Spitfire is also perhaps the first character who is passive by nature.'' *''She will often not show up for maintenance or repairs, which can result in some funny/inopportune moments. Such as when her rotor blades snap after redeploying it after a steep dive, which the blades would normally withstand such stress.'' *''Sometimes when she is drawn, she is sometimes the same height as Drakojet.'' **''Also sometimes when she is drawn, her back rotors can sometimes have one two blades as opposed to four blades.'' *''With her Sonic Pulsers, she is the most powerful bot in ASWS history and possibly one of the most powerful bots in the Wall-E AU.'' Robot Mode *''Her Robot form remained a secret since her vehicle form was shown, it has been revealed to be a pony looking robot as revealed by this.'' *''If her power reserves go critically low (about 5% of capacity), her system goes into a state of emergency and lock up her body to allower her to internal fusion reactor to reach back to full capacity.'' **''This makes her extremely vulnerable if it happens during a fight.'' ***''This isn't helped by the fact her most powerful weapons consume the most amount of power.'' *''Standing at 4 meters tall and being nearly 15 meters long, she is the 2nd biggest bot in the ASWS Robotics Division and Wall-E AU, only behind YAF-ARH.'' *''Her mane was originally part of a prototype design for Spitfire, but Votex-Abrams liked it so much he kept it in the final design.'' **''The mane's overall shape is based on a pony character Votex-Abrams created a few years back.'' *''Saying that she sucks at flying (which is partly true) is the fastest way to piss her off.'' *''When Spitfire was first introduced, there originally was an idea to ahve Wall-Z be romantically paired with Spitfire, this was soon disregarded. Though some teases have been made despite it beign scrapped.'' Helicopter mode *''Apparently, she is capable of carrying over 240000 lbs in her helicopter mode, not including her already heft 60000 lbs weight.'' **''This puts her helicopter mode's lifting capacity substantially higher than all helicopters that exist.'' *''It's unknown why Spitfire, an attack helicopter, would have 155mm cannons.'' **''Since Spitfire uses the same adhesive shell as Vohantex, it would make sense as to why she has 155mm cannons.'' *''Her Vehicle Mode is based on the Kamov Ka-52 Attack Helicopter with a Fenestron tail rotor.'' **''Her original vehicle modes was a helicopter with intermeshing rotors and a vehicle based on the V-22 Osprey, but it proved too hard to draw them digitally.'' **''Oddly, her vehicle mode lacks any form of landing skid or landing gear.'' **''Interestingly, her main rotors consist of 4 giant blades with a special tip shape, 2 on each rotor hub.'' ***''Also to mention, a Fenestron tail rotor normally has 8 to 18 blades, but it appears that for Spitfire's case, it has 4 blades.'' ***''Considering that her helicopter design is a coaxial rotor, it's redundant to have a tail rotor.'' **''Also, the small wings on the side of the helicopter seamlessly go missing upon transforming into her robot form, although it could have retracted her upon transformation.'' Category:Characters Category:ASWS Bots Category:Military Bots Category:Females Category:Trapper